Dragon and Monkey
by BlackBelt
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around a cold fire-dragon and a rambunctious ditzy monkey. Stories of romance, humor, angst, fluff, dark, complete AUs and everything in between starring the infamous Hiei and his monkey (OC romance)
1. Her Seduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. It is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi.

_**Dragon and Monkey**_

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Pairings:** Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Yukina/Kuwabara, Keiko/Yusuke, Shizuru/Koenma

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **A series of one-shots centered on a cold fire-dragon and a rambunctious ditzy monkey. Stories of romance, humor, angst, fluff, dark, complete AUs and everything in between staring the infamous Hiei and his monkey (OC romance)

**Important Notes: **Each story will be rated differently and have its own different set of warnings. Some might just be pure romantic fluff, others might be filled with stupid humor, and others might be dark. I would recommend always read what each story is about before hand to make sure its something that you are comfortable with. The only reason the story is rated M over all is because there will be M rated stories in here and I don't want anyone who isn't fond of that rating to get the wrong idea about the story. More than likely the common rating will be T due to humor, cursing, and sexual tension.

Also, this OC is the same OC from the _**Will and Determination**_series. You don't have to read the whole series to understand these one-shots (or most of them anyway). But you would get a better history on who she is and what she is to Hiei. BUT these stories are not all based off of the _**Will and Determination **_series. Some might be, but some might just be something else entirely. Some of these one-shots might even just be plotless funny things filled with random one-liners.

Yet another Also! If you guys have an idea for a story you would want to see Hiei/Callie, or even the other characters (I love all the YYH characters and don't mind them being the stars for chapters), in let me know! I just might make it a one-shot. I can't promise it for everyone, but if your idea really inspires me I will make it a story. I will let you know ahead of time and of course you will get the credit and dedication :) Also you can speak in the author's note if you wish to make a comment before hand. Unless I send it through the fanfic site, I don't think I will email the chapter to you ahead of time. But that idea might change depending on what is asked. So if you read the _**Will and Determination**_ series and you had an idea on what you might like to see the two in, but just never ha the time to write it down let me know!

**(general) Warnings: **There will be cursing, sex, sexual tension, dark moments, humor, AUs, OOCness, OC romance, and character teasing

**Story One: **Callie isn't the most outgoing girl in the world, however she, after the pressuring of her friends, decides to go for it and seduce the handsome neighbor. Sadly, she fails miserably and embarrassingly in all areas of seduction.

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Warnings:** OOCness, AU, poking fun at Callie's failure in seduction

**Her Seduction**

It wasn't often that a human was given the privilege of seeing a fallen angel.

One would have to be under the favor of some god to be allowed to take a glance at one of the more perfectly created beings within the world. To have the highest honor of living close to one of these angelic beings, well lets say someone must've made a deal with the devil to be that lucky.

A creature who had otherworldly looks that made one forget how to intake air.

With a face so stunning and flawless that it should be illegal. A body that was lean and sculpted into a perfect form of thick, hard muscle. Black as night hair, with a burst of stardust within the middle, that appeared thick and luscious. Eyes an unnatural shade of crimson that seemed to glow, rooting everyone to their spot. And the voice! A voice that was deep and had a slight natural husky rasp to it was almost painful to hear. It was enough to shock a person's soul and send them straight to heaven.

A male specimen who oozed off natural masculinity and seduction. Someone who owned the room the moment he walked in and, if he so chooses, could disappear and watch from the shadows like a predator.

Perfection was his name.

This was the privilege one Minamino Callie was living across the hall from.

No, she has not sold her soul to some devil. Paranormal activity freaked her out to the point she would be close to peeing herself. The idea of talking to a demonic creature would probably make her suffer a stroke. No, no. This girl was just blessed with abnormal luck to have an angel not just living in the same apartment complex, not just the same floor, but right across the hall from her.

So, in every sense of a stalker-syndrome, she would watch him enter and exit his abode from her peephole of her door. Sometimes she has waited an hour to see if there was any movement, not wanting to miss an opportunity in seeing him.

Especially if he was coming in from the gym, in his work out clothes, sweaty, intense, and (though she couldn't say the word out loud) sexy as all get out. He worked out daily, it seemed for a couple of hours at a time. It really showed since he was in fantastic shape. His muscles were always flexing against his shirts, when he wore them, and were a perfect tone. He wasn't buff, it would be awkward given his height, but he was complete lean tone muscle.

And he didn't just look good in work out clothes. Of course not. He looked, as her friends would say, positively scrumptious in his work attire. Callie wasn't sure what he did, she had heard whispers that he was an attorney, but he did do something high-end. If he was a lawyer, he must be a damn good one. It was hard to afford the apartment complex they were in otherwise.

She just found herself blessed that her brother was so protective and helped pay for her rent here. She made an OK amount as the Sous Chef at a high-end restaurant a few blocks away, but it still wasn't the most high-paying job in the world. At first she had been a bit insulted getting so much help from her stepbrother, she had some dignity, and felt all the more in his shadow that she had to still live off his support.

It was pretty insulting. She was the middle child, the black-sheep, the one who was not as good or as smart or as awesome as her big brother, and just when she thought she was out on her own going to make something of herself, she still needed him. But after a heart-to-heart discussion with him, he convinced her that it was done out of love and it should be taken out of love. Not pride or pity.

Now she had to bless the over-achiever of a redhead since now she got to see this angel.

Of course there was the downside in that she had to torture herself watching him. Callie was not a very confident girl. She was suffering a lot with low self-esteem recently and seeing a man who was clearly out of her league every day wasn't the most welcomed feeling in the world. It just reminded of her how much she lacked.

All in all, she was just below average in every aspect. Though a bit shorter than average, she didn't stand out in a crowd. In fact she had a tendency in getting lost or trampled by one. Callie was very aware she was not in the best of shape. Because of working with food and then sleeping a lot she had a little extra pudge on her hips and stomach. Nothing to make her obese to say, but she certainly did not have a knockout body. She was also the one of the most boring of all colors in the known world, brown. Her short, shaggy hair was brown. Her large eyes were brown. Her skin was tan (aka a shade of brown). There was just nothing impressive about her looks.

It looked like the earth puked her out.

Then there was her lack of intelligence. Sure she wasn't the dumbest girl in the world, but she was no Einstein. Throughout high school she gained mostly Bs, a few Cs, and occasionally an A or two. Unlike her two brothers who instantly got accepted into great private universities, she went to a community college to get an Associates before she went into culinary school.

She also had a very bad habit of speaking before thinking. Many random, blunt, weird, and embarrassing stuff have come out of her mouth throughout the years. It has caused her and her friends some trouble and her loads of embarrassment.

Really the only thing that stood out for her from her family was that she was adopted from an American orphanage when she was four.

Many of her friends said she had a fascinating job, but in all honesty it wasn't the most impressive thing around. Her elder brother, Kurama, owned a very well off architect firm that was ranking in millions. Her younger brother, Shuichi, was about to graduate college with high honors and a lot of job offers from different hospitals. All her friends had great jobs too. While she loved cooking she failed to see anything special in her she was starting to struggle to see anything amazing in being able to make a crepe. Especially at this particular restaurant...

So given all of that it was no surprise she felt too lowly for the mysterious neighbor. A, rumored, big-time lawyer (which made all the women's eyes turn to hearts and dollar signs), a bachelor with a body of a god, the face of perfection, and someone who at least looks like he knows how to handle someone in bed...needless to say he was popular.

He's taken Kurama's place in the popularity poll; her big brother lost it after he began dating a friend.

Callie, while swooned over his look, wasn't all that interested in that. There was something else about him that drew her to him. There was a sense of mysteriousness to him. But there was also something very lonely in his red-eyes when he ever looked up at her door (she had a feeling he knew he was being watched). It drew a girl who was as sympathetic and kind as Callie.

Besides, she really wasn't all that interested in being with a man who clearly was out of her league.

Especially a man who looked like _that_.

She's seen a few women go in and out of his apartment, and though naïve, she knew what was happening. The man was experienced. She only dated once and it lasted a week because she was too much of a guy-friend to be seen as a dateable girl. This man was everything she was not. It wouldn't have worked out even if she had the confidence to just say hi.

The brunette never left the apartment if he was out; she always made sure to avoid him at all cost. Last thing she needed was to either be sneered at or totally ignored by a man she had a _huge_ crush on.

But that didn't stop her from watching him when she got the chance. It was now becoming an addiction. All she wanted was to peek through the peephole, and watch the man with gorgeous pale skin, thick bed-head black hair, and deep red eyes.

She had to check her mouth a lot to ensure that drool was not pouring out. She also really needed to check herself out mentally; it seems she was getting a little obsessed.

Has she said he looked amazing yet? Or that his skin looked like it was kissed by the moon or...

"You gotta stop this." Keiko said, breaking Callie from her thoughts.

With a shake of her head she looked out in her living room, away from the door, to see her girlfriends lounging about waiting for the dinner she was cooking to be ready. "I-I'm sorry what?"

"Honey, you were staring at the door again. We all know what you were thinking about." Keiko continued, looking at her friend sympathetically. "This can't be healthy for you."

She looked down in embarrassment and some shame, "I know..." It wasn't healthy and she knew it was downright creepy. But when you lacked the ability to talk to a handsome man, it seems all you can be is creepy.

"Listen to me," Botan started, clearing her throat, enjoying the wine Shizuru brought over. "You have to go for it. You will always regret it if you don't. I know you are shy, but you are also the most...well...let's say the honest girl around. You just need to suck up your courage and go up to him and put on the moves," She shimmed her chest and hips at that.

"Ew." Keiko cleared her throat, grabbing Botan by the pants and yanked her down to sit like a proper lady. "What our beloved bimbo is saying; just talk to him. What is the worst that can happen from saying "good morning" to him?"

"He rapes her." Shizuru stated. "Then kills her. That would be the worst thing."

"You're not helping!" The temperamental Keiko snapped, twitching. "Don't worry. She is just teasing. The only thing that will happen is he says good morning or something along those lines back. We're not telling you to go grope him, just do some small talk."

"We're telling her to do _exactly_ that." Botan, who was on her third glass, huffed. "Callie is the only one without a man. I for one am sick and tired of all these bastards overlooking what a catch she is."

Callie gave her friend a disbelieving, and rather hurtful look, but shook it off seeing she was tipsy. Normally the girls avoided the subject of romance around her since it really did hurt her feelings. It was hard being un-desirable. "I'm no catch Botan. Especially not for a guy like that. I'm sorry guys, I won't look at the door again."

"We're not trying to scold you or anything. And don't say something like that; you're a wonderful person." Keiko said, looking at her friend with sad eyes. It was sad that she was so insecure. "That man across the hall would be lucky to have you."

"You can cook. Men love it when a girl can cook." Shizuru noted, sipping her own wine.

"I don't really see it as any way of getting a man's attention though." Callie sighed, walking over to them with the large plate of food she made. "At work I am hidden in the kitchen, and though I am one of the few girls there everyone calls me another guy. And no customers will be able to see me. And even if someone wants to meet the chef, they want to meet the HEAD chef, not the Sous. I can't very well go over and offer up some dinner."

"Why not? It will certainly get him in your bed." Shizuru said bluntly, taking the plate of spaghetti that was filled with fresh cut vegetables, garlic, wheat noodles, a homemade marinara sauce, and fresh grated Parmesan. "I'm willing to sleep with you now myself with this. Not many can make me like eggplant."

Her face went neon, not able to handle stuff like.

"Shizuru!" Keiko scolded before glaring at Botan who was laughing as well, munching on her own helping. "We're not meaning to tease. But you have talent that you could use to your advantage. Why not use it?"

"Guys, this isn't important, ok? I don't want a man. I am fine with what I am doing and where I am." She huffed, putting up her prideful walls. Denying her loneliness. "I have an decent job, a nice place, and you guys. Why do I need anything else?"

"First, you have a _great _job that not many can handle. You have a great talent and your job is so stressful. Only a few can do it. And second, it is important because you want it. There is nothing wrong with wanting romance. It can be a pretty fulfilling part of life." Keiko smiled, absentmindedly fiddling with her engagement ring. She had thought the same thing a few years before; she was a workingwoman, she did not need a man in her life. Until she met Yusuke she hadn't realized how wrong she was.

The other brunette huffed a little in disbelief. The chef wasn't like Keiko, she wasn't like any of the girls who were just so above her.

Keiko was a strong, confident woman who had a degree in mathematics-education and in real-estate (friggen genius said she wanted to have many options laid out before her) and was making a great living teaching and selling property on the side. She was stunning and probably could've gotten into modeling if she was not so conservative. Her husband-to-be worshipped the ground she worked on and spoiled her senseless, despite their constant bickering.

Botan was another beauty. Due to some peculiar, and rare, birth defect she was short of being an albino. Her hair was a cotton candy blue while her eyes a bubble-gum pink (everyone teases her that they get hungry for circus food around her). She was actually in a few science magazines when she was younger because of her rare, natural, appearance. But she didn't let it bother her. She had actually used it to her advantage and actually _did _some modeling when she was in high school. Botan started a charity organization to help kids with "unnatural" appearances to help with their self-esteem. It was through one of these events she met Callie's older brother, Kurama. Now she was in a steady relationship with the ever-perfect redhead and getting herself a pilot's licenses.

Her future sister-in-law was awesome.

Then there was Shizuru, a close friend of all the girls. She knew them through Keiko's fiancée as the older sister of his best friend. She was strong, blunt, and takes no nonsense from anyone. Shizuru went after what she wants and always got it. The proof of that was that she was dating a pretty powerful and rich CEO at the present time. The dirty blonde also owned her own salon downtown and men and women lined up to get their looks changed by her magical hands.

Each of theses girls had a lot going for them and saw greatness in themselves. They had high-paying and respectable jobs. They each had a wonderful man who clearly adored them. Things were just going well for them.

Callie felt a little trapped. It didn't seem like she was able to get a weight off her shoulders no matter how hard she tried. She certainly wasn't one who would give up, but she could be a bit too prideful and embarrassed to ask for help. She hated her job; though she loved to cook it just didn't make up for her experiences at her job. The Head Chef made it clear he thought very poor of her and her gender. Sometimes he treated her more like a busboy than the Sous. She was made to take double, sometimes triple, shifts, or was called in when it was her one-day off. If a plate went out and it was good everyone else got the credit, and if it comes back bad (even if she hadn't known of its existence) it was her fault. Callie had a feeling she was being cheated out of some money from her paychecks.

But she needed the job. Her apartment rent was not cheap, even with the help of family, and she needed to eat. Not too mention she was saving up to perhaps own her own little bistro. No other place would hire her now, not when she was so new to the field and she was confident her present employers would lie about her work ethics (it sucked working for corrupt people).

And forget romance. No man has ever once looked at her and thought, "I want a piece of that". Not like she wants to be seen in such a vulgar way, but after going twenty-three years of no opposite-sex attention, it made her crave at least one little thought. Besides the one guy she has dated, the one that didn't last a week, was to one of her best guy-friends (Who was actually the BFF of Yusuke). How pathetic was that?

It was as each passing day the weight on her shoulders gathered and her self-esteem got lower and lower. And though she was a bit head over heels for the dark angel, even he was seen as an extra weight of doubt.

Poking at her food, Callie tried to get back into enjoying what was happening with the girls. This was one of the few times they were able to hang out. Her insecurities and tough spot in life shouldn't make everything such a downer. It was just part of life, she needed to face the hard-times and grin through it. It wouldn't always be like this and so many had it so much worse.

"Ok, ok," Shizuru downed another glass, shaking her head. "I say its time to face it."

"Uh...?" Callie began dumbly, blinking around. She let out a small curse seeing that she had once against spaced out and had missed over a conversation. She grinned sheepishly, "S-Sorry."

"Actually this just helped prove what I was saying. Callie you have hit a pretty rough spot. I think it is time for you face it; be it you are rejected or you get a relationship. In the end it will start a new chapter for you. I think if you can find the strength to talk to this guy you can find the strength to do anything. This is just a..." The blonde looked over at Keiko for assistance. "Mind helping me, Ms. Shrink?"

Keiko rolled her eyes in good humor, "It is a psychological block. You have something in your mind that is mentally preventing you from stepping forward in your life. I don't think it is the man across the hall, necessarily. I do think that he is the perfect way for you to push past it. You have told yourself you can't do this. But I think if you do accomplish it, this will start some confidence within you. Once you see that you can talk, flirt, and confess to a guy you will be able to do anything."

Callie shuffled in her seat, anxious and unsure. "I-I dunno…"

"Come on! Give it a try! Besides, what you are doing now really isn't working for you. I think it is making you more miserable because you refuse to do anything." Keiko sighed. "Though I wouldn't go for Botan's…eloquent example, I do say put the moves on him and start trying to get something for yourself!"

"W-Well…" She still felt apprehensive. Couldn't she try this with something else? Like standing up to her boss or taking a yoga course or something that doesn't have to do with the hottie across the hall?

"Look, we understand your work situation. It is a tough field so you need to stay there for now." Keiko, the apparent sober one, urged. "You can't expand too much just yet. You have friends and some hobbies. What you don't have and what bothers you are the romance and that man outside that door."

She bit her lip, the idea rolling over her head a few times.

"You know you will regret it if you never do anything." Keiko said, placing a warm and friendly hand on her shoulder. "Just go for it."

"F-Fine…" She sighed, giving in. She stabbed at her pasta a moment.

"Finally! I know this will do something fantastic for you!" The brunette squealed, so excited.

"B-But…" Callie gulped, looking up at the group. "I-I dunno how to seduce!"

* * *

Bang. Bang. Bang.

That was the sound of a head hitting the wall of its home. Repeatedly.

"Ugh, what was I thinking?" Callie groaned. After confessing to her tipsy friends she lacked the skills to go after a man she was given a loooong list of how-tos and suggestions. All of which she was required to do.

If only she wasn't so stupidly honest she would've been tempted to lie and said she did it.

Grunting, she stopped hurting herself to scowl.

"Ok, you're in this now. Can't get out of it. Just gotta do it." She pulled out her list and sighed. "Well, at least Keiko's are tame-ish." She scratched her scalp, looking lost at how she could get the courage to do any of these things.

"Keiko says: Say hi and start a small, pleasant conversation. Stroke his ego a bit with some nonchalant compliments. Say he looks great in his suit. Acknowledge him being a handworker after a workout. Do this with subtle, feminine movements; touch your face and/or lips, move your hips slightly, push up your breasts a bit, look up at him through your lashes." She frowned at all the subtle movements. How were those things subtle? It must come with practice.

"Botan says: Give him a smoky, come-hither look. Always appear confident and don't be afraid to tease. Ignore what Keiko says and really push your girls up for him to notice! Also touching him when talking is good. Like his hand and arm, I recommend the bum though!"

Callie scowled, happy Keiko had double-checked what everyone wrote and had scratched through that little part writing to the side, "sweetie don't do that, that will earn you jail time."

"As if I would do that!" She sniffled, getting all teary-eyed thinking about it. Really, drunk Botan was so perverted compared to sober Botan.

"And finally Shizuru says: Give him dinner. Say you have yet to introduce yourself due to a busy work schedule but wanted to welcome him into the neighborhood and made him some dinner…and then offer yourself as dessert-gah! Really! How will any of this actually help me?!"

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Her poor head would be so bruised after this.

"Alrighty…nothing to it. Just do what Keiko said. Go out when he is out and say hi. Just do baby steps. A smile and a hello. Then down the stairs we go uuuh…swaying our hips…then run to Keiko's place." She nodded. "Oh and I can try the smoky, come hither look maybe?"

No more time to plan! She could hear the elevator opening. It must be him from his morning workout; he was pretty prompt in arriving back at 9:30am…which is another creepy stalker point for her.

"Deep breath…aaaand…." She sniffled, leaning against the door. "M-Mommy…Kura-chan…I-I don't wanna do this…." Her stomach felt so sick, like any moment she was going to puke. And her hands and knees were shaking. Her face felt like it was losing all of its blood and at the same time she felt a weird sensation of a burning blush…

"I-It was a promise. Y-You can d-do it." She gulped and with a very deep breath she stepped outside her door.

And almost instantly wanted turned to run back inside.

She had actually caught his attention with her movements. He was there, staring at her! Those red eyes were actually looking at her! And she was actually staring at him without a door in between them!

He titled a brow, noticing her gawking.

"What?"

Oh good god that voice! It was spoken directly towards her! Towards _her_!

Oh, right. She needed to respond. He was opening up opportunity for a conversation and now was her chance to take it. She couldn't let that deep, rich voice throw her off her confidence game!

"U-Uhm." She cleared her throat, and forced a nervous smile on her face. She was sure she was blushing up to the roots of her hair. "H-Hello…u-uhm…n-nic-nice w-weather!"

"It's pouring."

She paled and looked out the common window at the end of the hall and could see flashes of light. And now that she took actual notice of him she could see he was actually soaked.

"N-Nothing li-like a refreshing storm to clear things up!" She squeaked, knowing she was about to gag up something on her shoes.

"Hn." He grunted, going through his workout bag to find his keys.

Mayday! Mayday! This moment was plummeting fast! She had to do something before the moment was completely lost.

"N-Nice t-to finally see you f-face to face! U-Uhm," Good, that wasn't that creepy. "I-I live across the hall. W-We seem to miss each other due to wo-work." Holy crap, she wasn't doing that bad!

He grunted, "Appears that way."

"W-Well, erm…I-I'm Callie."

"Hiei."

OMG SHE GOT HIS NAME. Ok, play it cool. She needed to play it super cool. Either continue this conversation or coolly walk off.

'Walk off with confidence. That's what Botan would say. I think it is to make them wanting more?' Gulping she gave him a nod. "H-Hope you have a great day!"

"Hn." He didn't seem too interested.

'Oh right….er….sway the hips. Now…uuh, ok, how do I do this?' She narrowed her brows as she turned her back to him and started to walk off, trying to make her hips move. It felt so awkward to force them to shake like this. It felt like an awkward duck walk. But if this is what Botan thought would help her get attention she could try it.

Sadly, her assumption of awkwardness was on the spot. She was looking like an awkward duck.

Hiei tilted a brow as he watched her. 'Is she really doing what I think she is doing?'

'Oh, he's looking? He's looking! Uh…maybe I am doing this right? Ok, turn around to look at him, give him that look Botan said and then….erm….I win?' Turning around, she more or less gave him a glare with a weird duck-face.

Hiei was so lost. And a bit disgusted.

'Oh good grief…turn it off! TURN IT OFF!' She then tried to smile at him, though she knew it came out all stressed and awkward. 'Let's just go before you do something else to ruin it.' Sighing, she went back on her goal to go to Keiko's.

And then she promptly fell down the stairs.

* * *

Keiko looked at the miserable girl in pity. She was lounging on the couch sobbing, stuffing her cheeks with ice cream as she watched cartoons, an ice pack on her head and one on her knee.

"Ok…n-not a big deal! So you fell down the stairs the first time you talked to him! I-It isn't the end of the world!" She cleared her throat. She needed to sound strong and sure for her weeping friend. "Just keep trying. Remember, this is for your own benefit, not to get him."

Callie moaned, pressing the icepack closer to her head. "I still have to keep trying? Wasn't that failure epic enough?"

Keiko strongly placed her hands on her hips and gave her friend such a look. "You stop that! Growing up you never backed down from a challenge no matter how rough or how bad you failed." She frowned. "I don't know why, but the past few years have really bummed you down."

"To be fair, my former challenges didn't have to do with a man I have stalker-syndrome for." She winced checking to see if there was a bump on her head. "But I made a promise. If I need to keep this up, I will. But how long do I need to do this if he doesn't do anything back?"

Keiko kept her frown, but then sighed. "Alright. You're right. It's really not fair to pressure you with romance. It is something very different and scary from most challenges. I'm sorry about that." She flopped next to her friend. "If he doesn't do anything by the end of the week, we'll call if off, ok?"

Callie smiled, relieved. "O-Ok. So…six more tries."

"Yes. After that, we can say you accomplished something amazing, which you will, and celebrate by taking you out for food for once." She smiled. "Just keep trying. Keep working for what you want. That's all we want, ok?"

Callie's smile grew. It really touched her to know her friends cared for her so much. If they wanted her to do this, no matter how much she hated it, she would do it for them without much compliant. "Ok. I can do it for you guys."

"And yourself. Now…how about tomorrow you just stay outside your home and talk to him from across the hall? Small talk without stairs! Nothing can go wrong this time."

* * *

Small talk across the hall? Ok, that wasn't too bad. And she had the safety of her apartment right behind her if things turned bad again.

All she needed to do was come out and say hi! Just a small, friendly talk and then everything would go so much smoother than yesterday. Just suck that pudging gut in, smile, and everything will go well even if it was false confidence!

Her ears perked when she heard the door open and the man, Hiei, stepped out (this time in one of those "scrumptious business suites") prepared to head off to whatever work he does.

Seeing the need to move, Callie exploded out of her apartment, nearly falling on her face. Luckily this time she caught herself.

Hiei stopped his path to the elevator, giving her a look. Well it certainly wasn't the smoothest entrances one could ever hope to accomplish.

"U-Uhm…h-hello!" She squeaked out, smiling meekly at him. "Good morning!"

Hiei still was giving her the unimpressed stare. As if waiting for something.

"Did you need me for something?"

"I-I…uuuh…" Oh holy crap, she rushed out here without any idea for a conversation. He probably thought there was some sort of emergency with how she ran out to catch him.

"U-Uh…er…n-no! J-Just wanted to…erm…"

"Say hello?" He finished, sounding like he thought it was the dumbest thing he has ever heard in his life.

"U-Uh….y-yeah…?" She choked a bit, about to die on her spot.

"Just a hello?" He asked again, as if he simply could not believe it.

"Y-Yes!" She yelped, her face so red.

Hiei grunted and rolled his eyes. "Hello, then." And he turned to lock his door and started back on his path to the elevator.

Callie blinked as she watched him go. Well, that didn't go so bad at all! Not like yesterday by any means! She saw he got in the elevator, still giving her that insane look. Feeling sheepish, and still creepy, she waved to him and then hurried to get back inside before she did something stupid…those elevator doors still didn't want to shut quick enough.

Seeing he was still staring, she went back in, going for a the hip sway again.

Only to momentarily forget the door was shut and ran nose first into said door with a loud bam.

* * *

Ok, so plans One and Two failed. She could handle another try. This one didn't require much movement. All she needed to do was compliment him. No need even for conversation unless he was the one to talk. Yeah, that will work out perfectly.

There was no way plan Three was going to fail her!

She inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm her nerves. This wasn't the end of the world. All she needed to do was go out there with her head held high and be done with it. Yep, it would go perfectly well this time.

Checking her teeth and hair in her entrance hall mirror, she took a few more breaths as she waited for him to come back from his workout. It was going to get harder during the weekend, his movements were far more unpredictable and there was no way to know if she would have time to talk to him then.

She checked her watch and sighed. If he didn't show up soon she would have to go on and leave. She was already pushing her time with work. She would probably earn a real nasty lecture the moment she walked in…maybe it wasn't meant to be today…maybe it was just telling her she needed to let go and…he was back!

Callie scowled. She almost thought she got out of another attempt.

"Well, it just means I am suppose to go for it." Grabbing her stuff, she (slowly, calmly) walked out of her door. Her face was at her feet, trying to get her courage up. She needed to face him despite how bad she has failed. She can do this!

Peeking up, she was a bit shocked to see him waiting.

Crap, seems he was starting to expect something stupid to happen whenever she appeared.

Well not today Sir Hottie Angel! Today was the day of amazingness!

"G-Good morning," She smiled, moving her backpack that had her gear for the day.

He nodded back.

Ok, go for it. All she needed to do was just compliment him. Just say it was inspiring to see someone still working out—she was use to seeing people concerned only with food. Bring up his healthy lifestyle. It wasn't creepy. Keiko said it was a very flattering observation.

"Uhm," She cleared her throat to keep his attention.

"What?" He urged, not sounding very patient.

"I-I….I-I…y-you…" She choked, feeling that sick feeling again. She twisted her skirt tightly, trying to get her confidence-façade going and impress him. All she needed to do was compliment him, stroke his ego, like Keiko said.

"I what?" Hiei asked, tilting a brow.

"Y-You're…." Think of a calm, subtle, flattering, seductive compliment. Play it cool. Say it all laid-back like you don't think about it, when you really do. "YOU'RE GORGEOUS!"

Oh someone shoot her. Please. Just strike her down. It would be a mercy killing.

Hiei blinked at her, a bit taken aback.

She shrieked. "Y-You a-are…b-but I-I d-didn't….I-I I-I mean….s-such n-nice w-weather t-today! Bye!" And then she rushed off, stumbling down the stairs (again). "OH GOOD GOD I _SUCK_!"

Back up in front of his home, Hiei was still looking a bit surprised before he couldn't help but doing something he hasn't done in probably his whole life.

He burst out laughing.

* * *

Today…today had to be the day. She had to accomplish something today.

She's tried the small talk and the feminine moves: Failed. Three times.

She's tried the compliment: Horrible fail.

She's tried the saucy movements: Epic fail.

What was left?

Well, one option was the teasing and another was touching…but that would be the last desperate attempt. That sounded so dangerous with how bad her track record was. So that meant her only option to attempt was…

"The cooking…" She looked at the list in misery. "I don't even know how to approach him with this. Maybe I could just leave it at his doorstep with an apology note? He must be miserable living by me." She smacked her head on her countertop, whimpering.

This exercise was really not helping her self-confidence the way her friends had hoped. Sadly, it felt like she was getting worse.

"W-Well…maybe _this_ one will make me feel better. I mean, I did go to school for cooking." She tapped her fingers on the countertop, a cookbook opened at her side. "But what do I cook for him? There are so many food allergies out there and not everyone enjoys the same thing."

Flipping through the book, she let out a long, dramatic sigh. "It almost seems too risky to cook for him. With how things are going, my luck will send him into analeptic shock."

Tears were close to pouring. Why couldn't she flirt with a guy? Why was this so hard for her? It never seemed this hard or embarrassing for the other girls or the guys. She knew, of course, it was tough and emotionally draining because of fear…but she hasn't heard of anyone constantly failing.

With a defeated whimper, she put the cookbook up. She simply couldn't risk his safety.

"So, I need to tease him…"

Rubbing her head, she groaned. "How on earth do I_ tease_ him?"

* * *

She had plenty of time to think about it at work. Sadly it earned her a few snaps for daydreaming. Really, everyone else in the kitchen seems to get so much more respect than herself. Why on earth was she so hated?

Well, she'll resolve that issue another day.

In fact she was tempted to forget trying to tease her handsome neighbor too. She was getting in near 12pm the next day and she was beat. She wanted a few hours of sleep before she had to go back in for the evening and yet another night shift.

It wasn't fair! Their restaurant closed after 11 at night! Why did she always have to stay to clean up, prepare, and do extra bookkeeping? Then be demanded to work on a catering order and brunch?

She rubbed her eyes, trying not to cry.

Callie knew she was being mistreated. She knew she was not in a good situation at all…but there was just nothing she knew that she could do to get out of it. She was so terrified if she stood up for herself she would get fired. And if she told her friends the extent of the bullying went she was afraid she would lose her job and someone would go to jail for attacking her bosses.

She needed the money and the experience. She was so young and a female so getting a job soon after losing hers would be out of the question. All of her friends were about to get married so rooming with them for who knows how long seemed so unfair. And moving back home…on top of all of her other shortcomings…she just wanted to keep some pride.

But she had to smile thinking of her friends and the new things she was trying out. Her friends really did care for her and were doing everything they could to make her feel better. And maybe they were right; maybe after this week and facing the sensation of trying and failing she would gain more confidence.

Perhaps enough to tell her boss to stop mistreating her and treat her like an equal. She was the Sous chef! She was supposed to be second-in-command after the owners and the Head chef! She earned that position, so she deserved at least a proper paycheck and schedule.

Sighing, she approached her door.

"Sounds good in my head. But once I have to face that ass I know I'll choke up." She rubbed the back of her neck, trying to find her key without dropping the leftovers she had brought home.

"I certainly hope I am not the ass you are thinking of."

Callie jumped and spun around, looking stunned to see her beautiful neighbor was there! Had he been there the whole time? Was he coming in or out?

Man, she really was tired if she failed to notice her obsession.

"H-Huh? Oh, oh no, no!" She shook her head rapidly. "J-Just boss trouble. T-That's all." There was no way she would call him any form of a bad word. She actually had grown out of her cussing teenage stage and only said vulgar words out of pure exhausted emotion.

He looked at her.

Man he was intimidating and gorgeous…

'Ugh, I never want to use the adjective gorgeous ever again.' She gulped, getting all nervous. Ok, well here was another chance! She should take it and do something.

Only…what was she suppose to do again? Her brain just felt so fried. She got in trouble for thinking about it and now that she was facing him she forgot?! Such is her life.

"What is he doing?"

Callie nearly flew back into the door, shocked to the core. He was talking to her! He was making a conversation with her!

"U-Uhm…w-well…just some minor bullying, I-I s-suppose." Sadly, the conversation was covering quite possibly the only conversation she never wanted to talk about. "I-It is a bit normal. It's a male-dominated field, so getting pushed around a bit is to be expected."

He frowned. "Because you're a woman."

"W-Well, yeah." Gah he noticed her gender! Ok, not the best thing to swoon over…but she shall swoon none the less. "But it isn't the end of the world. I-I am happy to at least have a nice job…"

"Hn," He grunted, his eyes pretty much dissecting her.

She gulped. Despite neither of them knowing the other she got a cold feeling that he knew she was lying.

"You should show some backbone and do something about them." He said. "I hate weaklings."

The brunette paled and nodded frantically. "I-I wi-will! I-I'm not weak!"

"Good." He grunted, as he went back to his door. "If you need legal help, let me know."

"Ah…t-thanks…?" She gushed, hearts all over the place as he left back into his own abode. He was really amazing. Sure he was a bit cold and very scary when he just glared, but he talked to her and looked out for her. So he had a good heart to match his good looks.

Well, now she could go to sleep easily and get a lot of rest. Nothing wrong with having romantic dreams about him, right?

With a hum, now in a much better mood, she finally got her keys out to get back inside.

"GAH! I DIDN'T TEASE HIM!"

Inside his own apartment, Hiei grinned, hearing everything. "What an idiot."

* * *

"Well, it's Saturday Callie. You only have one more day to get this hunk's attention." Botan smiled. They all decided to have their weekly meeting back at Callie's apartment despite a tradition of changing week to week.

"Ugh, I_ am_ getting his attention…but it is the wrong kind. I just keep doing so many awkward things." She sighed, cooking the chicken breasts in butter, garlic, and many other herbs. "The other day I actually screamed out my intention of teasing him after failing."

"Ok, so it's not going super smooth. But you are doing it! That is impressive." Botan grinned, already reaching for her second glass of wine. "This romance and flirting bizz, it's not easy."

"And we already said this whole thing will be called off tomorrow." Keiko smiled, helping her good friend out by setting out the platter of cheeses and crackers. "I am so proud of you though! Most would've just lied and wouldn't even make an attempt. You're not giving up."

"I sorta wish I had. I mean, I really do appreciate the idea of what this is supposed to do for me and, sure, in a few months this won't be the end of the world. But right now I am miserable. Suffering one embarrassing flop over another is hard." She left the main course to check on the different sides.

"Well yeah, but embarrassment is part of learning and maturing. It is life…the ciiiiiircle of liiiiiife!" Botan sang off key.

"And that is the cue you already have had enough." Keiko grunted, stealing the glass away. "We met here to help her with her final attempts, not to have him think she is killing someone in here."

Botan pouted, "I have a stunning voice. British accents are all the rage in pop-culture. I'm sexier than Harry Potter, Hermione Granger even!"

"First off, _no one_ is sexier than Hermione Granger. Don't ever say something so blasphemous." Keiko warned, a big fan of a fellow bossy nerd. "And second, your singing voice sounds like a chipmunk with nasal issues suffocating."

She simply received a pillow to the face for the insult.

"Well, I have yet to hear you even try the cooking attempt. You know…the one I said to do." Shizuru grunted, taking the wine-bottle away from Botan's vicinity and added it into her own glass.

"Well, I actually wanted to do that. But I got paranoid." Callie groaned. "You have to admit my luck hasn't been super amazing with this guy. I could cook him the one thing he is allergic too and kill him."

"Hmm," Shizuru left the glass up at her lips. "Point taken."

"But that doesn't mean you can't cook for him." Keiko corrected. "Make him something that you think most people would like and bring it to him. As part of the conversation you could ask if he has some. If he doesn't, it works out and he can eat what you made. If not, you know what you can make him in the future."

"I thought I was done after this."

"Officially yes. But I know you. After you do this, you're going to want to try every so often. Besides, you love baking holiday goodies. You'll be able to now make him some." Keiko chirped, all excited.

"Well…" She looked at the food. "I _did_ make extra tonight." As usual, she always made enough to have leftovers for the next day. It was nice to have something made so she could eat at sometime during her hectic schedule.

"That works out brilliantly! You go and hand it over to him and we're right here to help you out afterwards." Botan cheered.

"U-Uhm, o-ok." She brought up a nervous smile. "G-Guess it is worth a shot."

"Whoo-hoo! Go for his bum!" Botan grinned.

"I'll keep her quiet." Keiko promised. "Go on and make his plate first. That way if it feels tense you have an excuse to rush back over here."

Callie smiled, "What would I do without you guys?"

"Commit suicide."

"Shizuru!"

"What? She asked." The blond shrugged, sipping her wine elegantly.

Callie just rolled her eyes, knowing Shizuru didn't mean it. The blond loved doing anything to poke at Keiko's conservative and protective nature.

"A-Alright." She went on and made him a plate, trying to keep her hands from shaking.

"You can do it." Keiko beamed, giving her a friendly hug. "Now go out there and show him your skill."

"O-Ok." She gulped and went out to face the handsome man. After a quick knock on the door, almost praying he didn't answer, she heard some movement…crap, he was here. Now she just had to pray that Keiko kept the two under control and for once this goes smoothly.

"What?" He greeted ever so politely.

Great, he must've been busy…

"E-Erm, sorry to interrupt your evening. Uhm…I was making dinner for some friends and had a bit e-extra. I was curious if you wanted…i-if you don't have food allergies!" She meeped.

"Oh," he looked at the plate a brief moment and nodded. "Sure."

She looked surprised, "S-Sure? R-Really?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"O-Oh r-right! U-Uhm! H-H-Here you g-go!" She handed over the plate, being careful to not spill anything over him. "I-I hope you enjoy it. Uhm…"

"I'm sure I will."

She nearly fell over from one intense swoon. This man was very bad for her heart.

"W-Well…u-uhm…" She pushed some of her short hair behind her ear, trying to think of something else to say.

"TOUCH HIS BUM!" A very familiar voice screamed from her open door.

"DEAR GOD BOTAN! I THOUGHT I GAGGED YOU!"

"YOU CAN NEVER GAG THE BRITISH! WE RULE!"

Callie slapped her hand over her face. "I-I better get back before the Queen's child destroys anything." There was a loud crash. "Erm…now I better go and pick up whatever has been destroyed."

Hiei chuckled, "Thank you for this."

She blushed brightly and looked down at her feet. "W-Well, I know I can be a….er…social-retard. And I can make people uncomfortable. So this is a bit of an apology. But I do love cooking so if you…erm…ever want anything I am up for making something…." She kicked invisible dust on the pristine wooden floor of their hall.

"Sure." He shrugged. "I don't deny free food."

She couldn't help but beam, her eyes sparkling. "T-Then j-just let me know and I'll make anything!"

"Hn." Hiei grunted back. She had a feeling he just agreed to her deal.

"W-Well, u-uhm….I-I'll g-go on n-now…"

"Oye! You asked him if you could be his dessert yet?"

"SHIZURU!"

"What? It's a valid question."

Callie groaned. "Yes…leaving now sounds like the best idea in the world." Stupid best friends! Of course they would use this moment to embarrass her! She had been so close in escaping this without much of a hitch.

"You're my dessert?" Hiei asked, very amused.

"T-They're drunk!" Callie squeaked.

"Ain't drunk enough yet!" Shizuru answered.

"No one asked you!" Callie hissed, glaring at the open door.

Hiei had to laugh.

Callie felt mortified. She felt like an idiot. Why couldn't she just have one encounter where she flirted properly? Did she really have to make herself so obvious and so ridiculous each and every time? Life simply was not fair.

"TELL HIM TO TAKE OFF HIS SHIRT! I WANNA SEE THE MUSCLES YOU TALK ABOUT!" A clearly smashed and has-yet-to-be-caught Botan giggled.

"I'M SO SORRY CALLIE! SHE'S JUMPING ON THE FURNITURE! I CAN'T GET HER!"

Callie just sobbed. "I-I'm just going to go…go shrivel and die somewhere." She groaned as she dragged herself to her door. "Hope you enjoy the meal." She muttered as she slammed the door.

It was silent for a moment…and Hiei began the mental countdown.

'Three…two…one…'

"GUYS! I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO KNOW I GAWKED AT HIS MUSCLES!"

Hiei found himself laughing again as he went started back into his own place. Living next to her didn't seem quite so bad. At least he now got free food and entertainment.

"Oh holy crap I SAID THAT OUTLOUD!"

Nope, not so bad at all.

* * *

A very exhausted brunette dragged her feet up the stairs, her stomach empty and her head swirling. Of course she would be called into work as soon as she sat down with her friends for yet another ridiculous all nighter. Saturdays were suppose to be her day off. She needed at least one day off, especially after so many times she has done overtime and so many shifts that didn't belong to her.

'Screw the Sunday-flirting. I only have four hours now to rest before I come in for my normal shift.' She wanted to sob. This was just so unfair. What a horrible and disastrous week.

With shaky hands she tried to hold on to her keys and get into her home.

She sniffled when they dropped to the ground.

Of course it wouldn't be so easy for her.

Wiping her eyes she shakily picked them back up, only to find her fingers locking and unable to curl. They ached terribly a she tried to pick the blasted keys up, only her fingers simply did not have the strength to do something so simple.

"C-Come on..." She hiccuped. "I just want to go to bed."

She was able to get them two feet above the wood before gravity claimed them again.

"N-No...come on." She pleaded, very well prepared to start breaking down into sobs.

"Here."

Callie froze in her pitiful plight as a new, larger, hand appeared in her line of vision and snapped the keys up. This couldn't be happening. Not now of all times. It just wasn't fair.

She looked up and lo and behold there was Hiei holding out the keys to her. "You're having trouble."

"O-Oh," Her tongue didn't want to work properly. And she wasn't so sure if it was because of him or her exhaustion. "Y-Yeah. Just...uhm..."

"Tired." He finished.

"Yeah." She nodded, not putting up much of a fight.

"You look it." He continued. Quite a blunt fellow her super-crush was.

"Yeah." She nodded again.

He waited for a moment, "Nothing to say today?"

"Huh?" She stared at him with heavy eyes, it not quite clicking what he meant. "Say...o-oh?" Her face went all the more pale. "I-I guess I should apologize yesterday evening. My friends did get rambunctious and said some uncomfortable things."

"Hn." Another grunt. That must be a trademark of his. "I meant something else."

"Something else? U-Uhm..." What did he mean? Ugh, her head was pounding and could not stop spinning. Did he mean flirting? No, he couldn't know what she was trying to do right? He must be talking about something else or maybe he was confused...or maybe she was confused...

All she wanted to do was go to bed.

"I-I...u-uhm..." Well today was her last day. She should keep her promise and maybe one last attempt. "N-Nice w-weather?"

Hiei chuckled a bit. "Close enough."

She just wanted to throw something at him. He was being cruel and confusing when she was clearly so tired and sick. She was trying her best! She really, really liked him and all he just couldn't see it. Of course it was her fault. She kept acting like a stupid moron. It could be easy to misinterpret what she was going for.

All she was was a failure. A stupid loser who was average to below everyone else in everything. She had a horrible job where people seemed on their heels to make things hard for her. Surrounded by friends and family who excel in everything they touch. A constant embarrassment with flirting with her crush. She was tired and cranky and about to bawl like an infant in front of him and make an even bigger fool of herself. And...

Something soft brushed her lips. She could barely see since her head was spinning so much, but she was sure she could still _feel_ and...did he...was that...were those his lips that had just touched hers?

She looked up at him. Her expression stunned and confused. What just happened? She was so out of it and lost in her thoughts of misery and self-pity she was absolutely lost in what just occurred.

"H-Huh...?"

"You should sleep." His voice was almost a purr.

"I-I..." She squeaked, still so lost.

He ignored everything as he grabbed her keys from her weak hands and took the liberty in letting her in. "Go rest." There was such an intense tone in his voice that she had no chance in arguing.

"O-Ok." She nodded dumbly, moving in as told.

"Good. I will see you later." And then closed the door, leaving her alone in the dark.

Her mind was wheeling around. Everything felt like it was spinning. What just happened? What on earth just took place in the past seven minutes? How did she go from near crying in front of her door to now standing so lost in it?

"I-I...I-I just need sleep. T-That's it." She whispered, barely able to breathe. She walked like a zombie to her bedroom, not even noticing her shoulder bumped hard into the doorframe.

Collapsing on the bed, not bothering to change clothes, Callie felt her eyes droop to a close, her mind trying to replay all that happened and to make some sense of it.

She had made another failure attempt at flirting (despite being cranky), she was close to getting sick and sobbing, then something soft was on her lips, then she was in her room...

"I-It can't be." She yawned, snuggling into her pillow. "Just...no way."

Was she in a dream-like state or did she actually just kiss her hot neighbor?

Maybe she didn't suck near as bad as she thought.

"Naaaah..." She shook her head in denial before she was a zonked out in her pillow, drooling.

* * *

**Author:** I would first like to thank Black Wolf Jaganishi Lover who was the one who suggested this idea. I've always enjoyed making random one-shots (do it for Naruto and planned for it for Bleach) but I never really thought about it for Hiei/Callie until she suggested it. So this is all dedicated to her and her brilliant, inspirational idea!

Also, you won't have a HUGE introduction note at the beginning of every chapter. This was just a big one that you needed to read through to explain this story and this chapter. Each one from now on should only be about the individual chapter.

I might be pretty mean to Callie at times, lol, she is just easy to pick on. But that doesn't mean anyone else is safe. You can expect most everyone to get picked on a little bit. For the most part there shouldn't be really any hardcore bashing unless I get a request or feel inspired to bring Hibari into the picture. I admit, while I liked her for some weird reason, she was not the most original characters and was brought in for hate alone. So, while she is a shameful "literary ploy" she is harmless fun for bashing and drama.

To let you know, most everything I put up will be a one-shot. Sometimes they will have another "sequel" somewhere down the road, but most of them will stand on their own. If there is something that calls for multiple parts I will keep them in order and you will be made aware of what story they go with (incase they don't).

I'm also here to hear what you want to see! I can't promise I can do and/or feel inspired by every thing you guys might wanna see, but I think you shouldn't be shy in saying something you would like to see. The only thing I might not be so open with is making Callie dark and evil and possessive. I just...don't think she has it in her. Hiei has a better chance of being fluffy hen she is to be evil unless she is possessed. BUT I have ranted about Kishimoto (creator of Naruto) and his refusal to step outside the box and expand his characters, and I would be hypocritical of me to not try either. So if I get inspired for a story, or you all really want one, I will make the attempt.

This collection might not be as predictable in being updated like any other fanfics (not like they are very predictable either). Since each will be a separate story it could be updated real fast at times or real slow.

**_Wisdom and Patience:_ **Will be updated! It has not been forgotten! Just as a reminder for everyone, I am working on a lot of different projects and trying to rewrite everything (including the **_Will and Determination_** series). I am also working on my novel so there is a buttload of writing going on, but it is presently in the background and nothing besides a few things have been shown. But it will! Hope you all trust me on that!

Now, I think that is all that is to be said! I hope you all enjoy the one-shots :) Thank you for your time!


	2. His Wooing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. It is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi.

_**Dragon and Monkey**_

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Pairings:** Hiei/Oc, Kurama/Botan, Yukina/Kuwabara, Keiko/Yusuke, Shizuru/Koenma

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **A series of one-shots centered around a cold fire-dragon and a rambunctious ditzy monkey. Stories of romance, humor, angst, fluff, dark, complete AUs and everything in between staring the infamous Hiei and his monkey (OC romance)

**(general) Warnings: **There will be cursing, sex, sexual tension, dark moments, humor, AUs, OOCness, OC romance, and character teasing

**Story Two: **(continued from story one) Callie's failed week of seduction is over. But strangely her and Hiei keep talking to each other. And is it just her or is he acting just a little different from normal men around her?

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Warnings:** OOCness, AU, Hiei's language, sexual tension, poking fun at Callie's failure in seduction, Part 2 of first story.

**His Wooing**

Hiei stretched his back from his chair. He felt his neck pop and his back muscles tense before relaxing. It has been a long, hard day of work. His job felt like nothing but an endless spiral of one idiotic client after another, coming to the best of the best (aka: him) to be saved from their stupid mistakes.

He slouched into his leather armchair, wishing he could burn up all of the documents before him. His mind was fried. Why the hell did he stress himself out so much with such a tedious job?

Oh yes…the money.

And seeing people's crushed expressions sang out beautifully to his sadistic side. That does add a little extra sparkle to his days.

But really, if this job did not pay him in such a great amount of green to buy all of the luxuries and toys he enjoyed in life, he would've quit years ago. He was more of a lazy sort who preferred naps to hard work any day. But, sadly, there was no job that paid him bucket-loads of money for napping or kendo. And stealing, though so tempting, seemed too risky. So he needed to work a bit more to keep up his high-life style and all of his toys.

He was a spoiled bachelor and there was no way in hell he was going to change.

"Fuck." He grunted. His foul mouth turning even fouler with crankiness. Rubbing the back of his neck, he checked the digital clock and scowled. "Six and a half fucking hours." Oh yes, he was done. He would not spend another five minutes on this case today. He was going home, getting rid of these work clothes and do something somewhat mindless and entertaining. Like working out or watching some TV.

'Then again…' He thought, a smirk on his face. 'I do have a new toy to keep me occupied.'

His interesting and ditzy neighbor across the hall kept making him laugh—something he hasn't done in a long time. He wasn't sure quite what it was about her…but her awkwardness provided him enough amusement to urge him to keep playing with her. Her constant failures and her reactions to said failures made him really feel better about the days and certainly took away all stressful, work-related thoughts.

'Maybe I should walk out shirtless.' He thought, wanting to see or hear her reaction to that. He wasn't a modest person so he would be willing to do that. Especially if it made her run into the door again.

Grinning like the predator he was, he packed up his items to get back to home. Maybe he could catch her and finally get a proper reaction from his kiss.

In truth, Hiei wasn't sure what possessed him to kiss her. He just saw her, all weepy-face, struggling to stay awake, and then she said her ridiculous "nice weather" statement and he found himself wanting to. And Hiei is the sort that typically did whatever he wanted.

'Surprised she didn't faint.' The handsome man smirked, quiet pleased she did go brain-dead after his special attention. He prided himself at being the best in (most) everything he did. Giving women attention was just another special talent of his.

Her lips had been soft.

Although he noticed she didn't seem to take care of herself too well, they were still very soft and though she had been sweaty and smelled of food (yummy food at that), he felt like once cleaned she smelled very fresh and sweet.

Sure, her looks were nowhere near to the level he typically went for. She was a bit pudgy and she didn't keep herself looking feminine. If she wore makeup he has yet to see her in it. And she kept her hair in a very short, but fitting and cute, style. His usual women were perfect looking 24/7 with long locks, flawless features, and skinny toned bodies. But usually those bimbos only provided him a few hours of physical pleasure and nothing more. His neighbor made him annoyed, laugh, surprised, and interested each and every time he saw her.

And strangely, he found her awkwardness absolutely adorable. And adorable had NEVER been in his vocabulary.

'Wonder how she will handle being seduced.' His grin went sharper and hungrier. Heading to the garage where his prized car was, he quickly got in to start playing with the woman. Revving up the engine he sped off from the high-rise and back home, plotting on how he would play with his new toy.

Hiei would be the first to admit he was not normally so patient with anyone, especially a woman. And this woman, Callie, has caught him on some pretty sour moments the past week. Typically he would've hissed something insulting with a scary look followed by a sub-temperature shoulder that would leave people needing a coat during the summer.

But this girl, as cruel as it sounded, just amused him so much with her failures. He just wanted to see how she messed up or what she said in reaction to messing up. There was also that admirable grit she had. She kept coming back despite everything.

The poor idiot.

Checking his watch, he wondered if she was back from whatever work she did. He frowned remembering how tired she was the day before when he gave her the kiss. It didn't seem normal for her to be so exhausted. Why was she pushing herself so much?

He shrugged. Though curious, it wasn't any of his business. But he had to admit he found himself disliking seeing her so sickly.

Hiei pulled into his private spot in the apartment's underground garage and had to stop himself from rushing.

'Don't get so ridiculous. She's just a woman. She might be amusing but that isn't any reason to act like she does.' He snorted. The mere idea of him rushing to try and catch up with a woman…it was preposterous and not in his character.

'I don't even know her.' He calmed himself. 'I just want to see her mess up…that's the only reason.' He was a sadist after all and got joy seeing others struggle and suffer, so of course he would want to see her trip up again. And it would be a disappointment to miss on an opportunity to tease her…

Hiei found his legs starting to move on their own when he saw someone was in front of her door. But it was no woman.

"Kurama." He nodded to the familiar redhead. A, though he loathed to admit it, close friend of his and partner in many seduction crimes as well as business. "What are you doing here?" They had no plans for any sort of outing. And though he is Kurama's go-to-lawyer for any business deal, Hiei was quite confident he wouldn't come to his home for business even if they were only two floors apart.

"Huh? Oh Hiei, hello there! You…" He blinked and looked from Hiei's apartment door to the woman's across the hall. "Oh, what a coincidence. It never occurred to me that you live _here_."

Hiei tilted a brow, "What are you talking about?"

Kurama had only visited his apartment once since he has moved in this past month. Other than that, if they ever met up it was outside the complex at a nearby pub with other fellow males.

"Well, this person here." He smiled, knocking on his neighbor's door. "Is the reason I am here."

Hiei scowled, "I thought you had a fiancée…is this her?" Had the pathetic flirter been a claimed woman?

"No." Kurama laughed. "Just checking up on her."

"I see you are tiptoeing around answers. I have never understood your need in being mysterious." Hiei snapped. "So you're not here for any business with me?"

"Correct. I apologize if you have missed me." The taller man teased.

"Your vanity is such a joy to be around. How could I not miss you?" Hiei hissed sarcastically, looking ready to bite off his friend's head.

"Such a sourpuss…oh, there you are!" Kurama smiled seeing the brunette he was seeking coming up the stairs.

Hiei made an observation that she never seemed to use the elevator. Perhaps that would be another good place to corner her…

His neighbor stopped. She looked so surprised as she looked between the two men. Instantly a fierce blush blossomed from her neck up to the roots of her hair. He hasn't seen that tomato-face in a while. It was funny to see it again.

"K-Kura-chan? Uuh…" Her large eyes looked between the two men. "What is going on?" She looked at her neighbor a brief moment before she looked down at her feet, looking very self-conscious.

Hiei scowled. She was sweaty and his sensitive nose could smell food on her again. Was she coming back from work again? She must've pulled so many hours already…

"Will you ever stop calling me that?" Kurama grunted, coming over to her. He gave her a kiss on the head and ruffled up her hair. "You're sweaty again. Another shift?" He scooped her backpack from her shoulder.

"I-I guess you can say that. And hey, I can carry that!"

"Kura-_chan_?" Hiei repeated, looking at the redhead in disgust. His scowl was deepening even more with the kiss. "Kurama, what the hell is going on?"

"Kurama?" Callie parroted and then looked between the two again. "Wait, you two know each other?"

"Language, Hiei. We have a lady present." Kurama scowled. "Yes, Callie. Hiei here is actually a fellow grad from my university. We met there and kept in touch over the years. Recently he became the main go-to lawyer for my architect firm. He owns a large business loft about fifteen minutes from here, so he moved in here to be closer to the building." Kurama smiled. "It just worked out that I live here too."

Callie felt her stomach drop even more. They went to the same _school_? Hiei was in that league of smart?

'Of course he is…' She frowned. 'He can't _not_ be perfect after all.'

"And how do you two know each other?" Hiei snapped trying to get the attention back on him. He did not appreciate being led on. If this woman was already spoken for, for an already spoken man, than he was sicken with himself to fall with her clumsy ploys.

"This is my little sister of course! I did tell you I had one." Kurama grunted, giving his friend a hard stare. "I knew you were never paying attention." He ruffled up Callie's hair again and smiled, "You bring anything back?"

The brunette woman scowled, "You butthead. You came to steal food from me."

"Hey, I am neither a butthead nor am I a thief. I am just…interested in my little sister's work life."

"Uh-huh. Says the man who can't cook." She snorted, pulling out her keys.

"Your sister?" Hiei looked between the two in disbelief. "You look nothing alike."

"Oh…u-uhm…" Callie rocked from one foot to another. It was as if she forgot about him being there and her shyness returned in full force.

Kurama gave him an unimpressed look. "Yep. You didn't listen to one word. She was adopted when she was four. She is an American."

"O-Oh…" Now that he thought about it, Kurama had mentioned something like that a few years ago at school. But Hiei had never paid too much mind to his friend who was a bit vain and could carry on about boring stuff that had nothing to do with Hiei personally.

"Hmph," Kurama grunted, rolling his eyes. "So, what are you making for dinner?"

Callie huffed, "You only love me for my cooking!"

"That's not true! I love you for your baking too." Kurama teased then looked back to his friend. "Have you tried anything of hers yet? She's actually a Sous Chef for a restaurant a few blocks down. She is really gifted with it."

So, that's why she always smelled really delicious and had him pretty much devour her surprise dinner within four minutes.

"Something that clearly jumped over your genes." Callie muttered, so embarrassed all this was happening in front of her big time crush.

"I can cook," Kurama hissed, sounding insulted.

"Yeah, cereal." Callie retorted. She then looked to Hiei, trying to keep his gaze as she jabbed her thumb at her brother. "He can't even put together a _sandwich_ right. He always puts in too much or too little of everything. And did you hear the story of when he burnt ice-cream?"

Hiei looked at her a moment than his friend who looked like he now wanted to strangle the woman.

"No." He grinned. "I was very unaware Kurama had such a flaw to his ever so perfect character. Really…ice-cream? Even I know how to properly eat that."

"I just heard if you put it in the microwave it thaws faster!"

"And yet…you placed it in the actual oven…for twenty minutes." Callie confessed.

"I thought it would work faster!" Kurama snapped, about to throw her out the window.

"Uh-huh." She looked back to Hiei. "Cause all he can really do is cereal and takeout, he comes to me to actually get tasteful, healthy food."

Hiei laughed, he just had to. Ever since he met Kurama it had been a huge annoyance to meet someone so disgustingly perfect. To finally, FINALLY, find a flaw was delicious. He was never going to let him live this down.

"Ugh, just go in and help yourself. I have some leftovers in the kitchen. If you are looking for me too cook now you are out of luck. I'm going back to bed before I go back in." Callie huffed.

"Again?" Kurama frowned, and Hiei's ears perked up hearing her words. "Cal, you just got in. Why are you going back?"

"U-Uhm…" She cleared her throat and avoided their eyes seeing as both green and red were glaring her down. "S-Someone called in sick. It is going to be a busy night."

"You're a horrible liar." Hiei spoke, not caring if it wasn't his business.

She went red, "I-I'm n-not lying!" There was that squeaky voice. She was either lying, about to swoon over him speaking to her (again), or both.

Hiei just grunted, not appreciating being lied to. This woman should know better. Whatever was happening he wanted to get to the bottom of it…for curiosity and power sake.

"Now, now…" Kurama looked between the two. There was a suspicious scowl on his face. Something didn't smell right between the two. He really hated how the two were looking at each other.

His sister was looking shy and all girly. His friend looked ready to hump her.

Ok, maybe that was a bit of a stretch. But he is a big brother and that was pretty much how he was reading the look.

"I think she should get to bed." Kurama grabbed Callie's arm and dragged her away from the man and into her door. "I'll see you later Hiei."

"H-Huh? W-Wait, K-Kurama!" She squeaked as she was pretty much thrown in and the door shut. "W-What about food?" She cried out through the door, surprised he had changed his mind.

"Go to bed." He ordered before he turned to stare at his friend.

Hiei frowned at the big brother. "Was that necessary?"

"Just insuring my little sis stays pure. Forever." Kurama shrugged.

Hiei rolled his eyes, "I think you are reading a bit too much into everything. You're becoming paranoid."

"As if you're any different." Kurama stabbed right back. "Don't play with my sister Hiei. I could see how you two were looking at each other."

"What is so wrong with looking? She's a grown woman, Kurama." Hiei sneered.

"Just…don't do anything to her you don't mean. She is really fragile. She is going through a very hard time with confidence at the moment and last thing she needs is someone playing with her." Kurama warned. "You do anything to her and I will _kill _you."

Hiei ignored the threat, mulling over his friend's other words. "Lacking confidence?"

"Yeah," Kurama shrugged. "She's always felt a bit in the shadow of her other brother and myself. She also doesn't really have much of a history with romance. So I am serious. Don't play with her and take away the hopes she desperately needs."

"I'm not that bad of a person."

"But you do have a tendency of using and leaving. I don't want you do that with my sister. So if you go any further with her, you had better be serious." Kurama finished before he walked away. "And I am serious about the killing part too."

Hiei watched him leave. Though the threat was not the most imaginative, it certainly was serious. And though a vain pretty-boy, Hiei knew Kurama could be very dangerous if provoked. And one of keys to his to pure rage was his family (no yo-mama jokes around the redhead).

But the man would not deter Hiei. He was interested in the woman across the hall so he would continue with his plans concerning her.

He stared at the door a moment, wondering if she had remained to eavesdrop or even she had gone on to bed.

'She certainly looked tired enough to pass out instantly. And I don't feel like I am being watched.' He shrugged. 'I'll just corner her later. She did say she was going back out in a few hours.'

He went on back into his home, still plotting how to get more reactions from her.

* * *

First plan was to just make sure he stood out even more in her mind.

Though he had claimed to Kurama he was not that bad of a person, it certainly didn't mean he was an all around nice guy. But Hiei knew a little act of kindness would go a long way for this girl and would make her fall harder.

He just waited for the perfect moment to strike.

Hiei closed his eyes, listening out of his door, knowing any second she would be making her appearance.

"Ah, there she is." He thought aloud, hearing noises. He was pleased this apartment complex was so quiet and intimate. There were only a few rooms per level. With the stairs right in the middle of the hall, because this was a very updated and refurbished older building, he could always hear her coming up them.

It also helped that he and Callie were the only two on the left side of them. It made it very private and all the easier to corner her.

Stepping out with much more nonchalant skills than she possessed he watched as she appeared.

She came up the stairs, balancing two large bags of groceries. Her face narrowed in concentration as she tried not to tumble over and spill all of her purchased items over the floor.

Being the perfect predator he was, he had become very aware of her schedule (more or less). At least three times a week she would go out for groceries. Saturday, Tuesday, and Thursday. He figured because she home-cooked a lot she needed to get fresh ingredients often.

It appeared she always got a lot and her bags were heavy. Her hands were turning red as she gripped them tightly, doing her best to not make one of her infamous tumbles.

"You need help?" He asked, trying to hide his smirk when she jumped.

"H-H-Hiei!" She yelped, nearly dropping everything. "H-Hello!"

"What? No comment on the weather today?" Now he had to smirk. Of course he had to tease her about her go to conversation starter.

The woman gulped, her face red.

"E-Erm…w-well it certainly is nice. Calm spring day."

"Not pouring?" He teased again.

Poor thing was probably going to suffer a nosebleed. There was no way her head could possibly hold all of the blood that was rushing up to it.

"N-No." She shook her head, looking mortified.

He shrugged and walked over to her, plucking the bags from her. "I'll help."

"O-Oh, y-you don't have to! I-I got it, I-I'm use to doing this!" She sputtered.

"I'm doing it for you now." Hiei grunted. "So open the door and I'll help you."

Her cheeks were so apple-red now. She really looked touched that he would do something like this for her. "Well, ok. T-Thank you for this." She quickly opened up her door, fumbling a bit.

He nodded back, "I want to do this."

'Try not to grin.' He warned himself, noticing her legs were shaking. It was just so hard seeing her so embarrassed and swooning over him so much. "You're shaking. Are you alright?"

"YES!" She yelped.

"If you're sure." He shrugged. "Just don't want you to get sick."

And there was another swoon. She was just making this too easy. He was going to have just far too much fun playing with her.

Following her into the apartment, he scowled a little. It was a bit too plain for him. There was a lot of hand-me-down furniture and not that updated. Certainly not to Kurama's level.

'She has money problems. This feels so empty for her.' He figured it out easily. It didn't match up for her older brother to have more in his apartment and for her to have so little, even if she was more of a minimalist. 'But not without personality.' All over there were pictures of her family and friends. He recognized the women who decided to scream out some of her secret desires for him.

"On the counter?"

She nodded shyly. "Yes please. Thank you again for this."

"It is no problem." He smiled slightly in return.

"I-I c-can…uhm…make you dinner if you want. I have enough ingredients!" She squeaked. "AS A T-THANK YOU!"

'Real smooth.' He chuckled to himself. "I would like that. That last meal you made me was good."

She smiled shyly, looking so ecstatic.

Is that all it really took? Just a little compliment and she was beaming. He wasn't use to making someone so happy like that. Hiei found he rather liked it.

He liked it a lot.

* * *

First time seducing her went perfectly. She swooned hard over him and he got a free dinner out of the meeting. Sure she still kept acting like it was not romantic…but give her a little time and she'll ask.

He'll still hold back a little and slowly grow bolder and bolder. Eventually she will get the hint that he was flirting back. It will help her grow more confident and meet him on equal grounds.

He wasn't as big of a jerk as everyone thought he was.

Hiei stopped from his long run and took a drink of his water. It was a nice exercise and helped vent a lot…though all that venting officially went to waste when he craved a shower with his neighbor.

"Damn." He grunted, going up the stairs to get back to his apartment. Hopefully he would see the girl and he could find some other way to vent some frustration that decided to reappear.

It was her fault anyway so he was allowed to punish her. He could at least get to see her expression and hear her squeak.

Maybe he will be lucky enough to catch her out to get his revenge.

"Oh," Was the surprised soft voice that signaled fate was on his side.

Looking up, he found her there, backpack slung over one shoulder about to make her way down and off to work.

'Really, her work schedule is ridiculous. How the hell does she not have more money when she works so much?' Even he didn't put in as many hours as he did. Even if he made more money he didn't like how things were stacked up against her.

She had mentioned a bully boss, long shifts, multiple shifts, and apparently no splurging money to show for it.

Hiei did not like what that was adding up to.

"H-Hello." She greeted. "I'm not use to you taking the stairs."

"Decided to be different today." He shrugged. "Better chance in meeting up with you. You don't take the elevator."

And there was that blush.

"U-Uh…n-no. U-Uhm, I-I'm claustrophobic. Don't do very well in elevators." She looked away, her stomach churning. 'Better chance in meeting up with…me?'

He smirked as he walked up to her. "You now have a red face. Fever?"

"N-NO!" She squeaked.

Now he got the squeak.

Maybe he could get a bit more from her while he had a few minutes. Just a few more hints. Maybe something to really make her think about what he was doing. He wanted to haunt her thoughts even more than he already was.

"You off to work?"

"Yes," The brunette nodded, getting embarrassed. "I-I guess I should head off to there. Don't want to get into trouble."

"Hn. Have a good shift." He said, walking past her.

"I-I w-will! You have a good day too." She responded, a smile on her face. Hearts were fluttering everywhere. She was a bit too lost in her own romantic little world she completely failed to see Hiei's wolf-like grin as he maneuvered his next move.

Instantly, Callie was released from her daydream. She gave off a shriek and turned around quickly. She looked to see if Hiei was still there but he was already out of sight.

"You ok?" She heard him call down.

"Y-Yes! O-Ok!" She sputtered back, looking all around in panic confusion before she rushed away. Was it just her or did someone actually grope her butt? Was it...? No. Now way. He would never have done that.

Hiei was too much of a standoffish gentleman.

Her imagination was really getting the better of her.

* * *

Hiei would have never called himself a pervert, at least not to the point where he would feel an oblivious girl up.

But the opportunity had been perfect and her reaction was hysterical. Not too mention she had a nice ass. Maybe not the most in shape woman around, but he would prefer a soft woman over one hard with muscles.

"Ugh," He grunted hearing his phone ring. He was in the middle of plotting. He reached over from his lounging position of the couch and answered with his ever polite, "What?"

His face pulled up a bit. "Ah, hello there. It has been a while…" He smiled. "Of course, tomorrow night. I will be there. Alright. Bye."

Good thing that came. Last thing he needed was to forget his special date.

"Now, where is she?" He tossed his phone into the cushions of the couch, getting up to take a peek out his door. Was she going to work soon? It was around this time yesterday she left so he figured he would be lucky to catch her at the same time today.

Huffing, he crossed his arms. He was not one with the best patience. Why was it taking her so long?

Growling, he went to his fridge to get an energy drink. Maybe he could manage to put together something other than a sandwich or cereal for a meal. It sucked that the one thing Kurama sucked at, Hiei was also pretty bad with as well.

'At least I don't burn ice-cream.' He smirked as he decided for some pasta-salad he made the other day. 'And I can actually boil things.'

It was after he finished up his carb-meal that he heard some sounds and very soft jingly of keys.

Hiei hurried to the door and took a quick peek out, seeing if she was coming out but found no one. Yet he could hear movement. Moving around, he was able to get a different view and…there she was.

And strangely she was coming from the stairs. He hadn't missed her, he was confident of that. But maybe she did sneak out to get coffee or something?

But all she had in her hand was her backpack and weren't those the same clothes she wore yesterday?

Wait…was she _just_ getting in?

He instantly burst out the door, not caring that he startled her.

"Good grief!" She yelped, covering her heart. "W-What was that?"

"Are you just now getting in from yesterday?"

"A-Ah…u-uh…" Callie looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"It's ten in the morning. You left nine yesterday morning." He hissed. "Did you just work 24-hours?"

"E-Erm…" She gulped.

"I don't know of any 24-hour restaurant around here save for one diner and a couple of drive-thrus." He approached her, looking deadly. "Why are you coming in now?"

"I…o-oh," She straightened up her shoulders, giving him a pretty strong look. "Yes. I pulled 24-hours. It actually isn't that rare when you are dealing with food. It's not very healthy but sometimes you gotta pull a little extra to get ahead."

He crossed his arms over his chest. In one part he was pleased that she was finally showing him a bit of her claws. On the other hand, he did not like her taking that tone with him, an alpha male, about her health of all things.

"We had a big catering order. There is a wedding today and the bride and her party are having a brunch. Why a brunch? I dunno. I'm not a bridezilla. Anyway, I had to stay after hours to make sure that the order was completed."

His red eyes narrowed in on her, "And you have the rest of the day off, correct?"

"U-Uhm…" She tried, looking all flustered. "Maybe? I-I am on call in case they need help."

"You pulled through 24-hours of work and you're still on call?"

"W-Well…" With the way he was looking at her, there was no way he could know she was threatened to always be on call or she was fired. "It seems the flu is going around. A-And one sniffle means you can't get five feet of food. E-Everyone is on call."

Hiei's glare turned up a notch on the threatening scale. "I already told you, you're a terrible liar."

"I am n-not!" She whined. "And….ugh, I'm going to bed. I'm sorry. I-I'm cranky."

"I would expect so." He had to bite hard to keep his anger back. Really,_ really_ hard. Maybe count to ten. Make that twenty….fuck, thirty. He would have a hard time getting her in his bed if he lost his infamous temper now. This was about seducing her not scaring her off.

He walked over to her and then pushed some hair from her face. She looked so tired.

"I worry about you."

And like that, there goes her stubbornness and she was about to melt against him. He probably should hold back a little bit or she might drop into a dead faint at his feet.

"I want to talk to you once you are better." He whispered lowly. "Go sleep and get better."

"Y-Yes," she almost mewled, very close to swooning into a faint.

"Good." He pulled back, breaking her out of her trance. "Go to bed." And then went back into his home leaving her blinking, lost from her romantic haze.

He wasn't bad, but he wasn't nice enough to not punish her for talking back to him. Besides, she worried him. That was more than enough reason to leave her out in the hall after sweeping her off her feet.

'Stupid idiot.'

* * *

"I'm having far too much fun with her." He said to his black coffee. After this one he would one more cup, only with four sugars and cream. He had a ridiculous sweet-tooth at times.

Now to corner her like the prey she was.

That was going to be fun. All he needed to do was back her up into the wall, give her a fiery look he is known for, perhaps a bit of a seductive conversation then leave her. He could already picture each move and the reaction.

He was looking forward to this.

He decided to go for more hard seduction today due to his anger with this woman. She not only worried him and not only talked back to him…she fucking went to work again a few hours after he left her in the hall.

And she wasn't back yet.

'Once things change between us, her schedule will not be like this.' Boyfriend, friend with benefits, just an occasional across the hall fling…he didn't care. But he would have a better say in her life and he would lock her up in his bedroom if she even dared to take on as many hours as she was.

'And I will officially be able to strangle the life of the bastard who is taking advantage of her like this.' She'll learn to say no to others for sure, but others will learn to never treat her like some sort of a mindless robot with endless energy.

He finished up his coffee, getting up to make himself another cup. But that task was instantly forgotten when he heard some familiar sounds. Oh they were quieter than before, she probably knew she was going to be in trouble, but she didn't have the grace to do so properly.

"There you are." Hiei stepped out of his apartment, not even giving her a moment before she was pressed up against the wall. "You worked."

"H-Hiei…" She gasped, really not expecting this. "Well, yes I did."

"After such a shift yesterday."

"T-They needed me."

"You're lying again. I can tell that they are not treating you right. You should let me do something."

"I am ok, Hiei. Really." She huffed. "I can take care of myself. I am sure there is something I can do. I can handle some hard shifts."

Hiei frowned, "Something…?" Was this more of the lack of confidence Kurama had warned him about? This girl needed a lot of help. Was it not yet clicking with her that she had someone attracted to her?

He was not expecting it to take this long. How had she been beaten down so much?

"Stop doing this."

She looked up at him through her lashes, getting so shy. Just the tone he was using and how he had her pressed up against the wall. She really didn't feel threatened…strangely she felt protected. As if he wanted to shield her from things.

'Don't. Don't do that to yourself. Don't jump to such a conclusion.' She warned her heart, afraid of how much hope was filling within it.

"E-Eventually I do plan on quitting. Just need so-some experience. I-If I can handle these s-shifts, than I can get any job."

Hiei stared her down, "That eventually better be soon."

"I-I can't promise that. I'm sorry it's making you upset." She said softly.

"You need to learn to say no."

"I-I…erm…yes." She nodded, rubbing her arm.

'Probably threatening her job. She mentioned that she was picked on cause she is a woman.' His volcanic temper started to rumble within him. "I could do something about this if you just let me."

"I'm ok! Really!"

He sighed, "Horrible liar." And such a prideful woman at that. But if she wouldn't go to her friends and family for help, it wasn't likely she would go to her neighbor she was flirting with.

'Just a bit more time and that will change.' He swore.

"Fine." He grunted. His voice was tight.

"I-I know you c-could do a lot!" She tried to not have him angry. She thought she had insulted his pride.

"I don't like what you are going through." He told her bluntly. "I'm worried about how much you are going through."

"O...Oh…" She pulled at her backpack. She then inhaled and gave him a stubborn look. He noticed her hands were shaking and tomato-face was returning with vengeance.

"H-Hiei…uhm…"

Hiei tilted a brow.

'That's a familiar face.' Was she going for another flirting attempt? He was waiting for one! It was about time. He needed some amusement, especially after all of this.

"Would-would…uhm…" She tried, worming her graphic-tee in her hands. It was going to be so wrinkled after this. "I-I…w-was thinking a-about dinner a-and w-wanted t-to know if you…"

He smirked. Crossing his arms he waited for her to finish her date request.

"Wanted to know what?"

"Would you like to…have s-some w-with me?"

"As an I'm-Sorry or as a Thank-You?" He pressured, wanting to hear it from her.

She gulped and then slowly shook her head in a no-motion. "N-Not like that."

"Then…as what?"

"U-Uhm…a-a…a-a…" Oh god, don't mess this up. Just say the word. It didn't mean anything serious. She shouldn't be such an old-fashion girl in the modern world. It did not mean they were in anything romantic. It was just the final step she needed to take in this long process. "A-A date?"

Both black brows rose and he had to smirk. 'She actually said it and didn't throw up. I lost the bet with myself.'

"Sure."

"I-I understand if you…wait…y-you will?" She gaped, not expecting a yes let alone such a nonchalant one. 'He get's asked out so often, he probably doesn't think much of it.' She gulped but a she couldn't swallow the smile on her face.

"Yes. But tomorrow." He clarified.

"O-Oh…oh sure!" She had work tonight anyway. But tomorrow was Saturday, she would call the girls and tell them the fabulous news and even call in to work sick if needed.

She has yet to skip a day, even when she had a high-fever and had to do paperwork the whole shift. This one night…she can miss a night that is supposed to be her night off anyway for him.

"I…I will see you tomorrow then!" She nearly shrieked out and rushed to go in before she made a fool of herself.

Hiei winced when she ran into the door again.

"How is your face?"

"F-F-FINE! Y-You d-didn't s-see that! BYE!" She frantically ran in, slamming the door after her.

"WHY DO I FAIL!?" She screamed once on the other side.

Hiei laughed at that.

'Such an unlucky idiot. She really doesn't have any grace with this does she.' He checked his watch as he walked back in. He had a few hours. He could get everything prepared then he had the day to work out and nap.

"Now just gotta get everything..." He muttered to himself, searching around for a comfortable suit.

* * *

'What a day…' Callie sighed, a familiar queasiness in her belly. 'Another hard shift. But at least it is over with.'

But unlike many times before, she felt happy.

Her and Hiei would have dinner tomorrow. It would just be the two of them. Maybe, just maybe, she could handle an actual "I have a crush on you" confession and see what goes from there. But even if nothing happens (and it would crush her if it did) she would accomplish something she never thought possible.

She has asked a man out on a date and was going to tell him her feelings. Though scary it made her excited and giddy.

Just because recently she has begun thinking that maybe, just maybe, he actually liked her a bit too.

For days she had tried to talk herself out of that notion. But he continued to do and say things to her that made her think otherwise.

"Don't think about it. Just think positive and move on. H-He might actually like you." She grinned a bit. A thought like that nearly brought her to tears. A man like him actually having feelings for a girl like her made her soar. For so long she had felt so ugly and beaten down…maybe she has finally appeared special to someone.

"Let's get home and sleep. And then tomorrow…" She giggled. "Cook all day to make it extra special for him!"

What would he say if he liked her back? Would it be all romantic and sweet? Would it just be simple and honest? What would happen once they were together?

"Oh stop it." The brunette giggled again, her heart thudding in her chest. "I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm just getting ridiculously vain." Still didn't get her to stop grinning.

"Now, time to go." She smiled as she clocked out, taking a peek out of the kitchen's window. "Not a very busy night. Everyone has showed up for their shift. They can't call me this time…huh?"

She frowned. Blinking multiple times and squinting seeing a familiar figure at a table nearby.

Rubbing her eyes, feeling like she was seeing things from exhaustion, she squinted even harder.

"Huh?" She repeated as she moved away from the window and made her way out into the floor. She momentarily forgot the fact she was still in her chef garb and that she was not allowed out from the kitchen in such a state. But she had to make sure…

Inching closer, she felt her heart pick up…but not in excitement like before. Her stomach churned with a new wave of nausea and she felt herself become frozen in her tracks. Her eyes went wide at who she saw at the table.

Hiei.

And he was there with someone.

Not just any someone but an absolutely stunning woman. And he was smiling a little. The woman giggled, waving him off as she poked his hand. It almost seemed like they were flirting with each other.

Callie felt her heart begin to break into many little pieces as she gawked at the man she had fallen hard for, and who she actually had the audacity to believe maybe liked her back, was there on a date with a woman who was clearly more in his league.

She knew she shouldn't jump to conclusions they only made things worse. But seeing him with her, looking like that...it just left no room for any other idea to enter into her head.

'This is what he had to do tonight.' Her insecurities sneered at her nastily. 'He had a date with a much better woman. Someone who he deserves. What were you thinking asking him out? Now you look like a bigger moron than ever. He was probably saying yes because he felt sorry for you.'

It shouldn't be a surprise, of course the man before her would want someone prettier. Someone who was more sophisticated and who ran with his crowd. Her heart really shouldn't be this crushed and her eyes shouldn't be spilling tears right now. She had no right to feel like this. It was to be expected. She had no right to be upset when Hiei had deserved better from the get-go.

This was how it was going to be. This was just how her life was. It was finally just time to accept it and live with it.

She should just quietly move away, sneak back into the kitchen and leave the back way and pretend this never happened. All she needed to do was move her feet and leave this nightmare. If only it didn't feel like her legs were weighed down by monstrous pieces of lead.

All she could do was stare in total heartbreak at the man.

* * *

"This is so exciting!" She squealed, almost bouncing up and down. "What a beautiful place! What an exciting night."

"Uh-huh." Hiei drawled.

"Oh stop that! We'll get you coffee or something. You need to be all peppy tonight." She gushed some more.

"I don't _do_ peppy." He said, but was ignored by the excited woman.

"I am so glad I got you to come out to meet him." Yukina giggled, twirling her long hair in excitement, looking towards the door for her boyfriend. "I know you're not to big on the idea of me being in a serious relationship."

Hiei shrugged, "I'm not."

"Just promise me you'll be nice. Kazuma is a wonderful man. He owns a small vet clinic and is a true gentleman. He hasn't done anything improper."

Hiei grunted, "Sounds gay."

Yukina rolled her eyes, "You will never see a guy good enough. But trust me, he is a wonderful." She giggled and gushed, "I think he is the one."

"Now you are just getting ridiculous. You have only been dating him for a month." This was not sounding good to him. He did not want his younger twin to be in such a serious relationship. No man was good enough for the sweet Yukina. "Besides, how wonderful is he if he is so late?"

"I told him to meet us at 7:30, it's not even 7:15 yet. I wanted to talk to you and have you promise me you won't chase him off. Just give him a chance. He is good for me." She smiled at him, "I also wanted to see about you."

Hiei tilted a brow as he looked down at the menu, "What about me?"

"Oh come on, brother. You're happier. I know you don't show it, but I can see it and hear it." She giggled, "What happened? You met someone?"

"Hn." He grunted.

"Hiei, it's me. Your twin. We can tell each other anything." She gave him her big eyes and Hiei knew there was no chance.

"There...is someone. But don't get all excited. We're just talking." Ok so that wasn't the whole truth. "She's my neighbor."

"So? What's she like?" Yukina asked, clearly getting excited despite what he said.

"Weird and awkward. She clearly likes me but keeps tripping up in the flirtation department." He chuckled, remembering her falling down the stairs trying to put the moves on him.

Yukina's red eyes brightened, sparkling. Hiei never laughed when talking about a girl. "_And_?"

"She is the stepsister of my friend Kurama. She is a total ditz. Random and can be unintentionally loud. Is one of the biggest klutzes I've ever seen. She tends to stutter over her talk."

"Yet you like her?" She pressured.

He glared at her, a slight blush on his cheek, "Don't go assuming things. I am not just going to go falling for a girl like that."

She grinned, "You like her. A lot. I can see it."

"Shut up." He spat, all defensive.

"Cute. Big brother has finally found a girl he likes." She giggled some more.

"Shut. Up." He hissed, looking over the menu to try and get her off his case.

Yukina laughed again, she was very amused and happy for her brother for finally finding someone. Smiling, she didn't feel like looking at food options with butterflies in her tummy and instead took the opportunity to look at their surroundings and people-watch.

It was such a nice place, though the stare was getting bothersome. Peeking over, prepared to put on her cold mask she had with strangers or those who was a threat she was surprised to see a brunette, decked out in chefs garb looking at them, near tears.

"Hiei...there is a girl staring at us."

"Ugh," He rolled his eyes, not wanting to deal with a fangirl. He turned to glare only to freeze at the sight, "Callie?" It was. It was his shy neighbor. She worked here? Kurama said she was a chef but he didn't know this was the place. "What...?" He looked at her, unsure what has happened to cause such an expression.

He knew he certainly wanted to kill whatever hurt her that badly.

Then he felt a chill go down his spine and his head spun to look at Yukina who was looking loss and then their surroundings. "Shit!" He cursed and got up, "It's not what you think." He tried, his heart thudding in his chest. But he had no chance to explain herself as she spun around and rushed the opposite way, towards the employee only section. "Callie! Wait!" He rushed after her, not caring they were in a nice place, hoping to get to her to explain the misunderstanding.

He was a friggen idiot for not telling her he had a sister. Not telling her why they couldn't share their dinner tonight.

Hiei knew exactly what she thought and knew this situation has turned very bad. He tried to get back into the employee-only section but was politely disallowed by other staff, asking if he was trying to find the bathroom.

He felt defeat as he came back to the table.

"Hiei?" Yukina asked, watching her brother slump back into his seat, his face in his hands.

"That was her." He muttered, miserable.

"The girl you like?"

He nodded, not bothering to deny. "I haven't told her I have a sister. She thought I was on a date."

Yukina's jaw dropped, "You haven't _told _her?! What are you still doing here?! You must go and explain this to her at once! This is horrible." She gasped, covering her mouth. "That poor girl probably thinks you led her on!"

"But..."

"Don't worry about Kazuma and myself. He will understand. We can postpone. Hurry, you're really fast. You can catch up with her. You already know where she lives." She urged, horrified at what has happened. "Come on! Move it!"

Hiei didn't need to be told twice as he got up and rushed out the door to go and catch up with that girl. He was out in the street and running back to their complex. If he was lucky the speed he earned in track during college and high school will really come in handy.

Maybe he could beat her to her door…

It felt weird to be running after a girl like this. But at this present second he couldn't really think of anything but that heart-crushing look on her face and how he was the cause of it.

And his sister questioned him on his lack of a real relationship. He seriously sucked with women outside of the bed!

He decided to take the stairs, and was bounding up them to reach the seventh floor and get to her door before she could lock herself in.

She was there, sobbing as she fumbled with her keys. She was taking her time, probably not expecting him to be chasing after her. And the moment she had her door slightly ajar he pounced, both of them rolling into her dark apartment and onto the floor.

The young woman screeched and looked up at him in terror, thinking he was perhaps a burglar, but looked sick and embarrassed seeing it was him. Instantly she struggled, trying to get out of his hold. She wormed and kicked and pulled to get away and find another safe location.

But Hiei held firm. He was not going to let her escape and let this night and any sort of future together leave with her. They were going to face it_ now_.

It only took about three minutes before she was totally spent and just curled up into a ball crying.

"W-W-What d-do you w-want?"

"T-To…t-to t-talk." He panted. What an adrenaline rush that was.

Hiccupping she pulled away from him and backed herself up into the wall, looking like at any touch she would just fall to pieces.

And to think he did this…no wonder people called him an ass.

Picking himself back up, he went to shut the door, happy to see she wasn't running away again. But turning back to her, he found himself lost seeing her huddled protectively, sobbing into her knees.

Ok…he had her. Now what?

Hiei has never been the most brilliant when it concerns emotions. Now he had to comfort this girl.

Sighing, setting aside his pride he kneeled down next to her, "Callie." He touched her head, frowning when she moved away from him. "I'm sorry."

"Just go away." She sobbed, "Please...I don't want to hear this now. Just let me escape reality just for tonight."

"You have to let me explain myself." It came off more demanding then he had intended. Hiei didn't plead or beg, he was very new at stuff like this. He just hoped he didn't flop up so bad he couldn't make up for it later. "That was Yukina, my sister."

He heard a small hitch in her breath but she still refused to look up at him. She was probably unsure if she could believe him or not.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her. I understand this is my own doing. I realize what it looked like. But it was not a date. I was there to meet her boyfriend." Or even his future brother-in-law. "You have every right to be like this."

She sniffled but didn't interrupt, he figured that she was going to hear him out.

"I gave you some hope before and confidence you didn't have. It...it must be hard to all of a sudden have that crushed before you and now having to rebuild it up." He sucked, he sucked, he sucked. Was any of this making sense? Maybe he should've forced Yukina to come with him and be his translator. He just didn't speak 'emotionally kind' fluently.

"I…damn it, I don't do this well!" He growled, running his hand through his hair as he sat next to her. "Look…I'm not good with talking to people. I don't share stuff with anyone."

She took a small peek at him from her miserable position, unsure what to say.

"I do like you." He gritted his teeth, still surprised at how hard it was to confess like this. "You are attractive. I think your pitiful attempts at flirting were actually adorable."

Her face burned. "Y-You k-knew?"

"You're anything but subtle. I could tell with how you were trying this was something you just don't normally do." He had to chuckle. "It impressed me that you would try so hard to get my attention."

She whimpered. Great! Now it turns out he knew from the get-go what she was doing and laughing at her the whole time. The night was getting better and better.

"I wasn't insulting you." He smiled. It felt nice to do that. He really enjoyed laughing around her. "I already said I liked it."

That was hard to believe, but she kept listening.

"It is clear you are stubborn. You're not backing away from a challenge or something that makes you uncomfortable. I prefer stronger women like that." He shrugged, now finding it easier to talk to her. "You have also been kind to me and have yet to ask for a single thing in return. I don't get kindness like that often."

Pulling herself up a bit, she rubbed her eyes, really listening to him.

"You work hard, you care for your family," the more he spoke the more he had to admit it was really easy to admit he did like her. She had all the qualities he ever wanted and needed in a woman. She just came in a fumbling package that tended to fall down the stairs.

He had to laugh at that memory, "You also make me laugh."

Her ears burned, "O-On a-accident."

"Still…not many can do that." He said. "Look, we don't know each other too well. But I think I know you and myself well enough to admit I want something with you. If you will stop blubbering for a second and forget about tonight…"

She sniffled, trying to smile but her eyes kept pouring some tears. He was right, he was horrible with this. But that comforted her. Her perfect fallen angel wasn't so perfect after all.

"I-I…" Well, what should she say to that? Was he asking her for a relationship? Perhaps just a few dates…that made more sense. "W-We c-can forget about tonight a-and-" She jumped when her cellphone blared out something from a Disney soundtrack.

With another sniffle, she checked the caller ID blinking. "I-It's my work..." She explained, answer. "H-Hello?"

"What the fuck did you do? You stupid bitch! You just ran out of here without any word!"

Callie winced, pulling the phone away from her ear. Crap, not now! She was starting to get to something with Hiei! She avoided his look, trying to finish this off without looking like a doormat. "B-But I clocked out. I've pulled two night-shifts and this-"

"I don't care if it was your night off. You always come to me if you want to leave! If you want to keep your job, I suggest you get your ass back here now!"

She gulped, "A-Another night-shift?"

And with that she found her hand empty and the screeching cries of her boss disappearing.

"Who the hell is this?" Hiei snapped, his voice very tight.

"What? The better question is who the hell are _you_? Put that idiot back on the phone! If she doesn't get her in ten minutes she is FIRED!"

Hiei growled, "I happen to be her boyfriend. And I do not appreciate your fucking tone you're taking with my woman. Now if you want to see tomorrow with some hope of a financial future I suggest you shut your fucking mouth. I am already planning on sending paperwork to your office in the morning with charges of employment discrimination and abuse. You better have a fucking amazing attorney or that five-star business is about to disappear from the market."

And with that, he hung up the phone and gave the gaping brunette a glare.

"Next time you deal with an asshole like that, don't hide it from me."

"Boy...f-friend...w-w-what?" What just happened? Did she just lose her job? Did she just somehow earn Hiei's affection? At the moment she really could not keep up with what just happened.

"Hn, what the hell do you think all that before was about? Some moronic confession to earn _friendship_?" He grunted, leaning down, grabbing the back of her head and swiftly brought her up to him. He pushed his lips over hers and promptly kissed the life out of her.

This was not like that awkward, did-it-really-happen, soft kiss from before. No, this was her mouth pretty much getting ravaged. She couldn't keep up and was unsure how to kiss back like this.

Hiei seemed to sense this and didn't really care about her awkwardness. Strangely, this seemed to make him all the more aggressive and turned on and soon she found herself on her back with his hands starting to pull at the aggravating white jacket around her frame.

Callie tried to pull back and breathe…she was only allowed three seconds of air before his mouth found hers again and was kissing any sort of sane thoughts out of her.

Had she been in her right mind, she would be smacking him and crying. She didn't want her first time on the floor with a man who_ just_ became her boyfriend! Sadly for her, and luckily for him, her mind wasn't working.

Hiei trailed his kisses from her mouth down to her jawline and at her neck, finally ripping the buttons off the stupid outfit. He'll buy her a new one later, right now he just needed to remove all the clothes between them as fast as possible and finally see if she was as adorably awkward and shy in bed as she was in everything else.

Who knew awkwardness would actually be a turn on for him? Not him for sure, but he wasn't about to stop doing _this_ to complain.

"H-Hie-" He stopped her right there with more open mouth, heated kisses. There was nothing that was going to get him to stop this physical pleasure.

Nothing but a familiar redhead entering into the scene with a bag of takeout in his hand.

"Callie? Hey, I guess you're back and...HIEI?! GET THE HELL OFF MY SISTER!"

* * *

**Author:** Well story one is officially complete! I have another idea for a side story to go with this one (where Kuwabara is brought into the picture) but it wouldn't need to come right after this one.

I feel this is going to be an issue with a few one-shots I do…I'll wanna make them into actual fanfics. This whole one would've been so funny to make be about 20 chapters long and where their romance goes a bit slower and a bit more realistic to Hiei's original-character. But I can't take on too many projects at once, so this got to see the light as a two-shot.

But OOC-Hiei can be pretty fun! His seductions are blush worthy and I honestly imagine him being pretty tame here. Demon-Hiei could be much more "rawr". Actually, I think I could make him even more "rawr" Demon-Hiei or not given a perfect situation. I might need to try that out soon!


End file.
